


Haircuts

by JaMills



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Child Victor Nikiforov, Children being dumb, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri is Victor Nikiforov's father, Kid Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Victuuri, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: Six-year-old Victor cuts his own hair and Yuuri isn't amused.





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> *looks up my other works* ...Well, it seems I'm weak for children.  
> As you may know, I love parental/platonic victuuri, so it's time to make kid!victor and dad!yuuri!! These two are way less complicated than their counterparts in my other works haha' Hope you like it!
> 
> Just a heads up: these chapter mentions bullying and a little misgendering, because some children are mean and I'm evil.

"Victor," Yuuri started in a calm voice. "why did you cut your hair?"

 

Victor still had his arms crossed, looking like he owned all the wisdom in the world. A very wise young man with a badly cut hair sticking up in odd directions.

 

"Because it's ugly." He answered decisively. 

 

"That's not true, your hair is beautiful." He said with a frown, making sure to say 'is' and not 'was'. That'd make things worse.

 

Actually, Victor looked like he had a nasty fight with a ferret. A very angry ferret. And Yuuri lowkey wanted to cry.

 

He should've noticed the apartment was quiet without Victor messing around. Too quiet. So when he looked in the bathroom, he found the boy standing on a chair in front of the mirror. With a pair of scissors he was cutting the long waves of silver blond hair in uneven strands. Hair that Yuuri brushed every single night while telling stories of fairies and princesses that made Victor's eyes shine brightly. And now it's all a mop in the sink.

 

 

Victor had determination in his eyes as he styled his own hair. He only hesitated when his father screamed at the bathroom door and then cursed in Japanese. Yuuri only spoke Japanese when he was angry. Oh, crap.

 

That brings them to the current talk, in which a more composed Yuuri is trying to understand why his child cut his hair alone when usually he'd let the older do it.

 

"I don't like it anymore. So I cut it." He said with a shrug, picking at a stray thread in his pants. Any other day, he'd pick at the end of his hair when trying to avoid looking his father in the eye. Now that's gone and he's kind of regretting it.

 

"You didn't like having beautiful hair like a fairy? A prince?" Yuuri asked with a raised eyebrow. This was so strange. Victor always loved his appearance and the stories they came up with. Why the sudden change?

 

"No! Because fairies are girls and I'm not a girl!" He said with red cheeks and tight fists at his sides. The boy seemed very serious about that line, slightly distressed, too.

 

Yuuri immediately knew what that meant. And boy, he was mad. But that wasn't the time nor place to curse a child's name. Even if it was some random little shit who thought they could talk nonsense about his baby.

 

"I see." The older sighed deeply has he sat closer to his son, fingers caressing his newly cut mane just like he did when it was longer. "Who said this, Vitya?"

 

Victor widened his eyes and tried some excuse:

 

"N-No one, I just know."

 

If his father got angry at someone in the school, he'd miss a day at work. And then he'd be sad. And Victor would be looked at weirdly at everyone. _Oh, there goes the kid that can't stand up for himself and needs his dad for everything,_  they'd say. Everything would go wrong and it'd be Victor's fault.

 

If only he had cut his hair more prettily...

 

"Don't try that on me, Victor, I know you heard it from someone. It's written on your forehead." Yuuri smiled a little poking at his cheek "It's very big."

 

"Papa, that's mean!" He giggled while holding his hand, tension leaving for a moment.

 

"Whoever said your hair's ugly is mean, too." Yuuri said seriously once again, his voice not unkind. "I want to protect you, Vitya. I can't do this if you're not true to me. Do you understand?"

 

He bit his lower lip, silently wishing he had his long fringe to hide behind. Short hair was really boring.

 

"We were at the playground. Andrei said I was just like a girl because my hair was long and I only play with girls. But that's because Darya and Zhenya are way more fun than the boys! This made me angry and I said I was a boy. He said 'no' and then a lot of the other kids said I didn't look enough like a boy." He pouted and his eyes became a little wet with the memory "Girls are fun, but I'm still a boy. I like being one. So I need to look more like them. That's why I cut my hair."

 

"Oh, sunshine." The older pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on his head. "Andrei is an idiot. There are no rules saying how boys and girls should style their hair, clothes or anything. You're beautiful, Victor. Don't ever let anyone say otherwise."

 

"...I want my hair back." He whined.

 

Yuuri smiled sadly and kissed his forehead.

 

"This might take a time. But until there, we'll make you marvelous with short hair." He raised a finger. "And no more scissors without supervision. These can be dangerous. Got it?"

 

"Yep." He nodded with a smile, joining Yuuri for another hug "I love you, Papa."

 

"Love you too, baby." He said before getting up and taking Victor with him. "Now let's fix this hair of yours. It's awful."

 

"We can get my old hair back and make a wig!"

 

" _Victor, no._ "

**Author's Note:**

> No kids got harmed by angry Papa Yuuri in this fanfic. But he had a long talk with their teacher.
> 
> That was it! Say what you think of this AU :D  
> ❤
> 
> XOXO


End file.
